Defence Review
Official Description Defence Review is the first Mobilising Armies series quest. * Catapult Construction * Pirate's Treasure * The Knight's Sword * Dragon Slayer * Vampyre Slayer * The Great Brain Robbery * 100 or more Mobilising Armies Rank points |items = * 2x Karamja Rum (obtained in the same way as in Pirate's Treasure) * 2 or more rope * White Apron * Any Mobilising Armies costume hat, top & trousers * Sailors hat * Any cutlass * Watering can, rake & Seed dibber * 2 balls of wool Recommended: * Food, antipoison, weapons & Armour to defeat a level 144 Scylla. * Energy potions * One-click teleports, preferably to Falador & Camelot * Around 10,000 coins for travel on charter ships * Void knight gear can be useful |kills = * Wydin (Level 14) * 3x Mugger (Level 16) * 1x Highwayman (Level 5) * Scylla (Level 144) }} Starting off * Start by talking to Commodore Norringam, patrolling to the west of Port Sarim jail. He will inform you about the latest defence review published by A.R.M.S, which predicts war in 100 years. Offer to help him. * Norringham will ask you to begin enforcing and tidying up Port Sarim. You will need to: ** Fine Wydin for not paying his employees, ** Make the drunken sailor outside the bar leave the town, ** Retrieve the Lady Lumbridge back from Klarense, ** Kill at least 3 Muggers, (Thieves will also count) and one Highwayman ** Arrest 5 Highwaymen, 5 Thieves and 5 Muggers ** Restore order at the Port Sarim jail ** Search 3 or more ships at the docks * Additionally, he will tell you to report back to him after every task. He will give you a task list, on which the tasks will be ticked off one by one. * Norringham also tells you that the total profit from all these tasks should be over 100k, most going to A.R.M.S (note - these coins cannot be spent as they take a different spot in the inventory, instead of stacking onto normal coins. Examining them will say, "Protection money." Interrogating Wydin * Go to Wydin's food store. Make sure you have a white apron. If you don't, there is one in the fishing shop. *Go upstairs. If not wearing a white apron, Wydin will not allow you to. *Search all bookcases, drawers and chests to find a family portrait. *Go back out and talk to Wydin. You MUST have on all your Mobilising Armies gear at this point. *He will rant about you being another "man in uniform" attempting to fine him and making up stories about him not paying his workers. *Remove your hat, and Wydin will recognize you. *He will confess, but admits he does not have the money to pay you. *You have 3 options: #Forgive him and drop all charges: not recommended. If you do not get over 100k coins, you will have to add on money to finish the quest. #Simply get back the 1,000gp coins he owes you - again, not recommended. #Fine him 4,000 coins plus 1,000 to you - THIS IS THE OPTION YOU SHOULD CHOOSE - he will give you 5,000 coins (1,000 being real wages.) This is the largest amount you can get from Wydin at this stage. #Fine him 40,000 coins plus 1,000 to you - he will give you 2,000gp. It is better to choose option 3. Report back to Norringham. He will be unhappy of the amount you have received. He trusts you to do better next time. Drunken sailor * The Drunken sailor is sleeping outside the Rusty Anchor bar. *Use a Sailor's energy potion on him, and he'll wake up. ** To make the potion, use Karamja Rum with irit in an empty vial. *Order him to leave due to disruptive behavior. *He will salute and reply politely but he states he cannot go back on his ship because he has lost his sailor's hat. *Give him the sailor's hat you took from him during Catapult Construction. You can always get another one back by searching his ship at the southernmost dock. *He will now go back to his crew. Give him permission to stay at Port Sarim with an alcohol ban, if you wish to get another Sailor's hat. If not, order him to leave entirely, which will make him leave via the charter ship. You cannot get a Sailor's at back with this option. If you have lost your Sailor's hat, search him before you wake him up. If you already have, pickpocket anyone in the Rusty Anchor pub for one. *You will then demand a fine for his crime, and he'll tell you to speak to his Captain, Captain Garth on his ship. The captain will give you 20,000gp if you are a Lord Marshal, 15,000gp if you are a War-chief, or 10,000 if you are anything below that. Getting back the Lady Lumbridge This is generally considered the most frustrating part for this quest. You will need to grow White Strawberries for this quest. For this, you will need acid, which can be brought from the Chemist for 1,000gp. *Similar to Wydin, Klarense will first dismiss you as another "man in uniform" making up lies about him. Remove your hat, and Klarense will recognize you, and will immediately become polite. *You will need proof that the ship is in fact the Lady Lumbridge. *You will need 57 Firemaking, Construction, Fishing and Strength to do this part: *Fire a rope at the "nameplate" at the from of the ship. Dampen the rope with acid, and then use a tinderbox to set it on fire. the nameplate will become severely damaged but will still disguise the name. *Now, attach another rope to a harpoon. Then, with 57 Fishing, board the vessel and fire a harpoon down to the nameplate. You may fail, in which case you will need another harpoon and rope. *Once attached, pull it. If you have a Strength Level of 57 or higher, this will be pretty easy. The nameplate will shatter, and you will see the name "Lady Lumbridge" on the side. *Once asking for money as a fine, he will confess he took the ship to pay of his debt. He will also say he sold the ship to Davy Jones for money, as his sister is ill and needs help. *You will need to grow white strawberries in order to heal Klarense's sister. The time it takes for the strawberries to grow is the same time it takes you to finish all other tasks that the commodore has set you. Plant them now under these conditions: ** In the Falador allotment patch, get rid of all weeds and put acid in supercompost, then onto the patch. ** Then, plant strawberry seeds. They are very prone to diseases so take measures to protect them, such as paying the gardener. *Continue onto other tasks. Killing thieves, muggers and highwaymen * This part is simple. You will need to kill one highwayman, and three muggers/thieves. They will drop, together around 13,400 coins of protection money. Arresting thieves, muggers and highwaymen. *Then, you must arrest five of each. Pickpocket the guard in the jail for a pair of handcuffs and use them on other thieves, muggers and highwaymen in the area. Similar to pickpocketing, if caught, the thief/mugger/highwayman will stun you. A good way to approach them is from the back, and then to use the handcuffs on the criminal. This requires 30 Thieving and yields 34.5xp per handcuff, and around 1k coins. *This may take quite a long time, as there is only 1 Highwayman spawn in the area. Handcuffing highwaymen at Rimmington or Draynor do not work until after the quest, "Breaking it to Protect it." *Gloves of silence increases the chances of handcuffing successfully. Restoring order at the jail * After visiting Norringham, go to the jail. The guard will be asleep. *Start talking to each inmate, and ask for all their possessions. Some, such as the black knight, will not give them to you. Pick the lock of their door, go in and apply a handcuff to the inmates who do not do so. There should be about five inmates who this should be applied to. This changes considering your rank in A.R.M.S. Wake the guard using another Sailor's energy potion, and hand over all prisoners gear. He will hand back protection money in thanks. Searching ships * Go to the commodore, and he'll give you a search warrent for any ship. Choose any three ships (apart from the Lady Lumbridge,) and give the warrent to the owners. You may now board and search their vessel, and there will always be something to find. *A full list of what is on what ship is as follows: ** Karamja - Port Sarim ship: Karamja rum in banana crates (easiest plus free Karamja rum for any more Sailor's potions) ** Trader Stan's charter ship: Karambwanji poison under a random crate ** Void knight boat: A Void pest familiar pouch, in the sacks of supplies ** Entrana boat: Strung Zamorakian symbol, in a cannon. ** Drunken sailor's boat: Hand explosive, under the helm You will need to find three of these items, notify the owners about the items and charge them money for them. Finding Wydin After speaking to Norringham with the items from the ship, he will bug you to go back to Wydin and get more out of him. Go to Wydin's store, but he won't be there. Instead, a small girl named Norry will take his place. She will not know who Wydin is, so show her the family portrait you found in the crate room. You will spot Norry's picture in the portrait while you show it to her, and demand to know where her father is. She will confess her father said something about Mudskippers and dwarves. *Go to Thurgo's house, to the south of Port Sarim. He will say that a man did seek lodging in his house, but he didn't let him. *Go down the dungeon where the Blurite ore is. Wydin will be hiding in the pirate's liar. Talk to him, and he will say that he knew that the A.R.M.S men will track him and demand more money. He will then attack you. He is level 14, so the fight should not be a challenge. Retrieve the 5,000 coins he drops and go back to fetch your white strawberries, after you have reported to Norringham. Ending the quest Go back to the allotment patch and collect your white strawberries. Give them to Klarense. He will ask you to repair his cart, which has his belongings from the Lady Lumbridge which he has taken out. Use a plank, a hammer and a saw, to fix it, with the Construction skill. At that point, a cutscene showing a pirate ship captained by Black Bart, who will demand the Lady Lumbridge will appear. You will declare it your ship and therefore not Klarense's to sell. In rage, Black Bart will fire a cannonball into the Lady Lumbridge, reducing it to pieces. He will also fire an arrow at Klarense, killing him, and at you, which will poison you unless you have level 60 Defence, and deal heavy damage. Bart will then run on shore. You, the commodore and 6 other men will run after him, and then into a dungeon. NOTE: the poison that the arrow deals is VERY strong. You will need around 5 doses of super antipoison to get rid of this, unless you have 60 Defence. Fighting the Scylla Inside, run north towards the large door. A level 144 Scylla will erupt from the pool beneath, and devour 6 men, leaving you and the Commodore. If your Slayer level is not 25, then it will devour you, in which case you will die. Kill it. The Commodore will run away, leaving you to do so. *Fire spells generally work best against the monster, be sure you bring plenty of food and super antipoison potions, as the poison effects are very serious and damaging, The Scylla will use all three attack methods, but if you range or mage her, then use either protect from missiles or magic. All three attacks are capable of the same damage. *Once it is dead, a key will fall off the corpse and sink into the pool, which will render the door unopenable. *The commodore will come back in, attempting to regain his posture after his cowardice. He will notify you of a message from Field Marshal Brogan, regarding a declaration of war on piracy, and that you are not to go after Black Bart yet. He will ask you for the protection money. If it is not 100k, then you will need to use your own money to top it up. Congratulations, Quest complete! Rewards: * * * * * * * * * * *Ability to grow White Strawberries, which heal 490 LP per strawberry. *Sailor's hat. *Ability to make Sailor's restore potion, which restores your energy back to full 100% and heals 30 LP. *34,000 Mobilising Armies Reward credits. *Ability to handcuff thieves, muggers and highwaymen in the Port Sarim vicinity for 34.5xp. Required for completion: *Breaking to Protect